Come to My wedding
by iluvBTR166
Summary: Come to my wedding...You knew this was going to happen..As Camille was walking in white Logan stops her and they reunite. But after a short stop of happiness Camille disappears with an old friend and everything spirals out of control


Big TimeConfusion

I'm walking down the isle, and then I see his face and turn around and think. Should I have done this?

It seems typical, but once you about the 7 chapter there is a twist.

*I do Not own Big Time Rush*

At age 21 living in Los Angeles Camille was ready to start her life . Famous internationally and unbelievably gorgeous, she was going to have a fairytale ending. As the gloomy weather treaded on she mixed some hot cocoa until her lovely boyfriend got back. Happiness filled her slim body up without a doubt. They were going out to eat. Camille was dressed in a cocktail black dress with some chandelier earring and some studded high heel strapped shoes.

"Hey honey what did you just do" said Camille with confusing. I went to um run some arrins, lets go

"okay Josh…" Josh and Camille had been together for a while

Camille lived with her boyfriend in a good size tan house. In Lake Love Neighborhood. It was a well class had business man like hair bleach blonde, tall, buff, fair skinned man. Camille pretty much looked the same. She had grew taller and gained 2 cup sizes since she was 16.

And then something popped into her head…

She thought she would be with Logan forever but with him working on his music all the time and the him leaving on tour every 2 months, she couldn't handle it, so I guess somethings just don't work out…

" _How could you be with him" screamed Logan with a hint of anger and sadness. "We were apart all the time Logan, we never talked, you were to busy. It was almost as you didn't love me anymore." "What are you talking about Camille, I loved you with all my heart" Screamed Logan. " Josh was with me more than you ever were! "Were over Logan, Im sorry, I'll never forget you…"_

_Camille had tears down her eyes. She was drowning in sorrow even though she had Josh. It just didn't make sense. She ran into her room locked the door and thought about this all and decided it was for the best. Josh would be with her since they were doing the show with each other, and Logan wouldn't be. 3 years wasted with Logan. She was 19 now, yet she still thought positive about she had forever with Josh_

_The love would wear away, yet she thought to herself love never wears away…_

_Camille is everything okay said Jo with a look of sympathy_

_Am I doing the right thing Jo_

_You are Camille, its for the best, this break up aftermath will go away before you know it and you and josh will be together forever. _

_Fairytale Jo? Camille asked to be assured. Jo reassured her but Camille could see the lie in Jo's eyes. Thanks Jo you always know what to say!" commented Camille with joy, yet the Joy was only going to last a few seconds, then the tears came back. Jo left and Camille repeated herself_

_JOSH! Josh! Josh!_

Camille snapped back to reality and continued a few more minutes until Josh walked into the door with a hint of compassion and tenseness_…_

Big TimeConfusion

I'm walking down the isle, and then I see his face and turn around and think. Should I have done this?

It seems typical, but once you about the 7 chapter there is a twist.

ReviewJ

*I do Not own Big Time Rush*

**NOTHING CAN RUIN THE MOMENT**

Camille sat down at their table. The restaurant made her feel like she was in a palace. Leather chairs, golden arch ways, and a chandelier that made spotlights look like a piece of garbage. Oh yeah this was going to be a good night. They ordered their food.

So, whets the occasion Josh?

Well I'll show you in a second. Said Josh with a nervous voice

In the blink of and eye, Josh was down on one knee. With a diamond the size of a pea, yet in her mind was the size of the tallest tower in America

Oh My Gosh

Camille will you marry me?

Yes of course I will

Josh and Camille hugged each other and embraced there love.

I love you Josh said Camille with a tone of compassion.

I love you more

Nothing can ruin this moment, nothing at all

They sat back down and discussed their feeling and future wedding. Camille saw all eyes on her because of the proposal a few seconds ago. She saw a familiar face but couldn't make it out. She used the restroom to get her mind of the stranger. She hoped the bathrooms would be as divine as the interior in the table area. When she got up to use the restroom the stranger followed her?

Congrats Camille.. Said the familiar face which in a way when he said it, brought the mood down.

Oh Logan, that's why you look so familiar, you were just to far away

Uh, I saw the proposal..

Yep, I'm so excited always wanted to be a wife

The awkwardness set in. They felt childish when it felt awkward. Yet it was normal. In logans voice she swore he gave off the sensation of hurt. In Camille's mind it almost felt like she was drunk and was seeing things. Someone needed to talk to get rid of the sensation

Look Logan Its been 3 years

Okay, I just never thought I see you marry someone else besides me..

Logan, I thought we were over this. I thought we were over each other. Don't ruin this night for me. Come to the wedding please

I'm good, Bye Camille…

Camille walked back to the table to Josh and she just felt so Childish It had been 3 years since their break up, I mean come on, he needed to move on, Camille just didn't feel that way for him anymore. Josh. Was. The. One

"What took you so long?" said Josh

"Oh nothing, ran into and old friend" Camille trying to hide Logan and her secret surprising meeting. "

Oh okay Well lets get home, this is the best night of my life."

Uh, yeah me too.. Lied Camille

They went home and spent the night laughing together smiling together and talking about what their kids name would be, and how they were going to get old and pruny and still try to work it like young people. Josh put his hand through her silky curls and she smoothed out his messy bleach blonde hair. Camille was thankful for this good looking, loving, sweet man.

Big TimeConfusion

I'm walking down the isle, and then I see his face and turn around and think. Should I have done this?

It seems typical, but once you about the 7 chapter there is a twist.

ReviewJ

*I do Not own Big Time Rush*

**Depressed **

Logan sat in his apartment tired from tour that just ended. Logan was 22 and lived in and apartment. He had money to buys mansion from working with BTR and the tour but he was waiting till he would get married and start a family. Logan hadn't changed one bit. At. All. His Girlfriend Caitlyn Davidson looked kind of like Miley Cyrus except she was taller and better looking. She had cute dimples. They had met at in when he was doing a concert and they had connected. She lived 15 minutes away.

Logan's decreasing feeling for everything that ever existed once he saw Camille get proposed too. Love never dies.. In his reality.

Caitlyn walked in

Hey Logan said Caitlyn with a brighten mood. She kissed his lightly and snuggled up to him. And the vibe of her reminded him of the way Camille would lay her head on his chest when they were18 and reach up to him and kiss him passionately.

Logan got up

So What do you want to do today Camlyn said Logan trying to fix his mistake

What?

What do you want to do today.

I know what I want to do, and Caitlyn pounced on him, but he just wasn't in the mood.

Aw baby Logie, what's wrong said Caitlyn playfully

Nothing Camille its just-

Camille?

I meant Caitlyn he stated with amazement

Hmm said Caitlyn not trusting that remark

Logan you still miss her don't you. You still love her. You still want her. You still have feelings for her. You still check her out, oh yeah I clearly saw the precise way you checked her every moment.

Wow, I didn't know you had that vocabulary Logan fought back

Excuse me! Said Caitlyn in total Anger.

Logan wanted to slap her, for offending Camille, even though she barley did. It was only a stupid mix up of words. It shouldn't cause these violent thoughts that just made him want to stomp out of the room and lock himself in their forever till he died a slowly painful death.

Im leaving Yelled Caitlyn knowing she didn't want to leave this place with such a hot guy in a bedroom.

She whispered I'll call you later sweetie. Logan felt discussed by the words that exited her mouth. Yet he felt this situation was all to familiar

_FLASHBACk_

_In camilles apartment on the couch_

_Hey Baby said Logan full of joy that he had such a brilliant , intriguing, interesting, mysterious, loving, girlfriend. _

_Hey Logan come sit with me honey, whats up._

_Logan started to say the bad news but just kissed her instead_

_Wow, that was nice said Camille, snuggled up to logan. They leaned in again, they were both eager to get the most out of the kissed every kind of way and every minute_

_Is it getting hot in here. Said Logan_

_Camille strted " Hmm,I don't think my parents would approve of this."_

_Who cares their not here so- Logan was cut off by another kiss. _

_Logan stopped the momentsand sat up and stood up byt her tv In front of her. _

_Camille, I have some bad news said Logan with worry in his eyes and Camille could see it._

_What is it?_

_Im going on tour for 6 months for the Big Time Rush tour_

_Excuse me?_

_Imsorry said Logan sadly_

_Its to late for sorry, you did all this and then leave in how long_

_2 weeks_

_She slapped him and ran into the bathroom with salt burning her face with a feirce sting._

He came back to reality wishing he could go back to that moment. Why wasn't he over her? Why couldn't he be over her. Why was she over him?

He though the love would never die out but the stress of Hollywood tour them apart faster than the love could grow stong enough to reach sacrafice.

"Why Logan, how stupid." Logan realized he was talking to his self.

Then the remembernace of all things good faded away and hee could think of nothing but Camille's face

Im so immature said Logan as if he was in a soliloquy..

Big TimeConfusion

I'm walking down the isle, and then I see his face and turn around and think. Should I have done this?

It seems typical, but once you about the 7 chapter there is a twist.

ReviewJ

*I do Not own Big Time Rush*

**Jo's FINDING **

Camille " how about these" pointing at some violet flowers that were fairly noticeable from afar.

Hmm I like said Josh and kissed Camille on the forehead.

" We like these." She told Marie the wedding planner

Okay okay, we need the cake next and then I'll rent the chapel and you go get the dress. While she is getting a dress I need you to sind some papers . And don't forget that veil, Ive had brides do that numerous times and trust me it wasn't pretty on the wedding day." said Marie with a smile yet still containing grace in her body.

They were in a floral shop and the wedding was in 2 weeks. Time had flown by so fast and Camille was at the level where you could get no happier. They walked out of the enormous fancy shop. They were gladto get out of the strong scent of generic brand of scented spray that was clearly bothering Camille allergies to point where she couldn't breath. She loathed when stores did that.

Ill see you later Josh I love you

Love you too Sweetie

Ring

It was Lucy, Jo, and, Delilah

Hey guys meet me at the bridal shop in a few minutes started Camille

Okay, were already hereso hurry up girl we have shopping to do! Said jo with enthusiasim

Im outside im coming In haha chill out

Camille met them inside, and must have tried on 100 dresses. While she was in the dressing room, trying on like the 99th one Jo picked up her phone and grabbed Lucy and Delilah.

Look at this said Jo with confusion clouding her mind

Logan: Camille, this might sound funny, because well I don't know how to put it in words. The moment I saw you again , I was reminded of the huge mistake I made by giving up what we have. I never meant it to turn out this way. Forgive me Camille for everything that happened. I havent stopped thinking about you and I also accidently called Cailtyn, Camille and we broke up. Im sorry that I'm doing this. I shouldn't be doing this.. I just had to tell you.. Continue with your life , I just couldn't live without you knowing that I love you. But I still know we are over and times are gone, Josh is good and I just have to understand, remember the island haha

P.S. If this is Jo, oops! Sorry Wrong person

No way! Screamed Lucy

No way what? Asked Camille with concern

"Nothing,Nothing at all" said the girls all at once in harmony

Why do you have my phone Jo?

Well I wanted to take a picture of you in the gorgeous dress Camile, what else

Give me that

Camille grabbed the iphon 4G with a tight grip and grew wide eyes and an imaginary lump in this throat. She read the message and started to tear up a bit….

Delilah comment saying " Camille are you ok?"

Oh gosh We have got to get running Lucy we are going to be late to pick up Josh from the wedding planners office said Delilah with alertness!

They ran out and Camille was speachless…

Camille, your about to get married! Cheer up! Josh is the one and one and only, Logans your past Josh is your future! Don't let him destory the precious pride you keep inside of your love between you and Josh. Come on girl, and plus josh is well kinda cuter…

FLASHBACK MOMENT

_Jo was standing with Camille in her arms in her living room after Logan had was in the process of getting over Logan, while dating Josh. Camille had got the feeling she was using Josh to get over Logan and they were discussing it. It got deep into conversation and Camille revealed to Jo the feelings she had for Logan and the feelings she had for Josh stronger than ever before_

_They were interrupted…..Josh walked in with poise_

_Hey Camille baby said Josh in a nice voice, _

_Camille chocked out a "hey"back_

_Jo got off the couch to pretend to go get something to eat but really watched Camille's emotions go haywire while snuggling next to Josh… She felt like a creeper watching them so she left yet she walked out and bumped into Stephanie_

"_How is Camille doing, I was just on my to her apartmetnt"_

"_Don't go in there Stephanie she's with Josh, yet right now wasn't a good time we were having a depressing time talking about Logan. It been 2 months and her appeal for him isn't fading away. It is standing with no tolerance for a deny of appeal." Said Jo_

"_Just give her time, she will get over it" replied Stephanie with the look of worry in her eyes._

"_Hope so, I just have a feeling that later Logan will give her trouble, know what I mean?" retorted Jo_

_Yeah, I guess it's just one of those things that lingers in your mind . Well I have to goJo, I told Carlos I would meet him in the park."_

Bye Stephanie

Big TimeConfusion

I'm walking down the isle, and then I see his face and turn around and think. Should I have done this?

It seems typical, but once you about the 7 chapter there is a twist.

ReviewJ

*I do Not own Big Time Rush*

**IM NOT A GIRL**

James had come to Logans House.

" What have I done James?"

"I don't know Dude I mean isn't she like getting married in like 5 days?"questioned James

"Yep" said Logan

Well maybe you can fix this Logan

Im listening

I can't tell you what to do, its your life but what I can tell you is there is plenty of hot girls roaming the world out their, but there is only one girl who slaps you in the face for no reason, gives love when she means it, and likes more than one guy right now, do what you think will make you happy and do the think that makes more sense." said James in a serious and sympathetic tone.

"Well, what makes more sense."

"I can't tell you that, only you can. You can either go after the girl you think you love meaning Camille or way till another girl comes along, its your choice man. If I were you I'd be going after Ashley Tisdale.. Good Stuff."

"But-" Logan being stubborn on making a decision

"Please man I'm not a girl I cant give you any more advice you can take it from here" James remarked sarcastically,

"Thanks James I think I got it."

James left not closing the door all the way which irritated Logan so he went slamming the door with aggervation. Logan left sitting on the couch thinking he knew what he should do but first he had to gain the confidence to do it because right now it was as low as it could get. He felt like He was getting slammed into the wall repeatly, breaking him piece by piece and the pain running through his veins every second. He needed to get off this silly couch and do what he had to do….

FLASHBACK

"_Cheer up Logan were on tour heading to NY!" Yelled the boys_

"_Guys I don't feel like talking just please it isn't a good time."_

"_Logan this was our dream, cheer up your bring down the mood to an extremely horrible level" followed Carlos _

"_Just leave him alone for right now." said James with all respect_

_Logan wasn't happy at all, he felt horrible since he taded Camille for a stupid tour. He was stressed and wasn't thinking correctly. It was 9pm breakfeast visited the tour bus. _

"_Gross!" said James _

"_Gross as in totally cool!" carlos commented _

_Logan ran to the back of the bus to sit at the dark red wooden table to release the salt water tears that couldn't be held any longer. He made a mistake and couldn't go back. He thought he was the smart one in the group, but he realized this wasn't his smartest move. Thinking in his mind "I wish their was a loop hole in this, or she could sing with us."_

"_Logan Help me." (James was getting wrestled down on the ground unexpectedly by the other BTR guys. Logan didn't feel like getting into there tactics. He was away from something he missed so dearly much. His happiness in Holly Wood didn't last long._

_I guess this is what Holly Wood does to you._

Logan snapped back into the present and thought about the decision he was to make. He went to try on the old tux in the back of his closet

Big TimeConfusion

I'm walking down the isle, and then I see his face and turn around and think. Should I have done this?

It seems typical, but once you about the 7 chapter there is a twist.

ReviewJ

*I do Not own Big Time Rush*

FLASHBACK ENTRANCE

(I know this seems Normal but after this chapter things get all twisted up)

**THE BIG DAY**

Oh my gosh It my wedding oh my gosh its my wedding Jo had repeatly heard this from Camille about 80 times, and quite frankly, Jo was not annoyed only bothered by something that she did not recongnize. On the other hand Camille was spinning around numerous times, to the point where she looked as if she were about to faint.

Camille thought to herself about her future with Josh and how her fairytale would end up it was almost time. Her white dress had a silky silver strap in the middle with sparkling designs at the top and it was long and flowy and she was ready to walk down the isle with all eyes on her. She was ready. As the doors open the music plays and she starts walking and looks to the left.

Thinking in her head " what is he doing here I didn't think he'd actually come" she looked at Josh and saw Logans where Josh, her love should be.

The audience watched as Camille ran back through the entrance as they sat in confusion. Jo ran the same path that Camille did and grabbed Logans hand along the way. This wasn't good at all. They went in Camilles dressing room

"Why did I just do that Camille why!" Camille scolding herself for running back down the isle

" You did it because you saw me." said Logan

" What are you talking about Logan, I was just nervous, that's all. Yeah that's all"

Jo introduced her self to the conversation " Camille, I saw it in your eyes throughout the whole Josh thing, you still like Logan"

Camille Broke down crying and sat down and was so confused, she loved Josh, but her and Logan were the picture. Logan on the other hand wanted to slap himself for coming, he ruined the wedding. Then Jo just wanted her friend to feel better

"Camille, do you still love me" said Logan

"Of course, but I love Josh too." "I wasn't ready for this was I Jo."

"Jo can I talk to Camille for a second?"

Sure

Jo left the room probably still listening in so Logan left his voice to a minimum.

" Camille remember we said Forever and Always?"

"Yes"

" Do you want to carry out that promise?"

" I don't know if I should, someone's waiting for me down the isle, but I'm not sure I should do this, I am in love with 2 people. And there both amazing and great kissers."

They got a laugh out of that

"What do you want to do Camille?"

Josh walked through the door, as if he was rushing someone to an ambulance.

What are you doing Camille and what is he doing here?" asked Josh

" Well I think I'm in love with 2 people right now."

Logan can I talk to you alone real quick in the hall way please requested Josh

"Sure"

They walked out into the hallway and Logan knew he was in for something that wasn't going to be something liked, but lately he hadn't been liking anything besides Camille.

"Logan, You knew this would happen, why would you come? To ruin the wedding?"

How are you going to cope that your possibly wife is in love some one other than you?"

"I don't know, maybe she's not meant for me."

"Don't think that man." lied logan " Im leaving Ive ruined it."

Logan walked out the door slowly and sadly and one step out the door Camille grabbed him and kissed him with a feeling that you don't see much. But he had just ruined it more. Camille turned around and saw someone who was heartbroken and torn to shreds like a piece of paper that someone just messed up on and tore up. That's kinda what happen now. Camille messed up by getting together and broke him heart and that killed him on the inside.

Josh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to, I told you I love both of you and im just frustrated and confused.

"I. Cant. Believe. You. Did. That." studdered Josh

Logan was standing their proud yet hurt that he helped hurt someone else.

" I have an idea Camille. Im going to go home now, and if you decide youd rather be with me then I'll be there, just come by and I know that your going to give me a second chance at love. And if you choose to marry him ill be okay."

Josh and Camille watched Logan leave in agony knowing he wanted Camille and didn't like what he just said.

Big TimeConfusion

I'm walking down the isle, and then I see his face and turn around and think. Should I have done this?

It seems typical, but once you about the 7 chapter there is a twist.

ReviewJ

*I do Not own Big Time Rush*

**DID I HEAR CORRECT**

Logan was sitting in his apartment on his couch watching a soap opera about a lady who didn't know who to Marry? Oh wait that was really. He was watching Big Time Rsuh checking out their new episde Big Time Love, which made him more depressed. He felt like ag girl and immature, since only teens did this kind of stuff, beisde bargining in on people wedding. He heard a knock on the door. Camille….

"Oh hey James."

" Dude, your all over the news someone got you Camille and Josh's whole argument on tape secretly. Your on Showbiz tonight and E! News. Its insane your everywhere, every magazine, people are really changing the story up to, but you know HollyWood, yet seriously, there is one rumor that Camille was only Marrying Josh to make you Jealous and another one was that she was cheating on you too. Said James excitedly

Camille, hasn't stopped by James…

"She will I promise."

Camille walked in slowly having the face of mixed emotions.

I am pretty happy with the decision I made said Camille with a small grin on he face

"Well what is it."

James sat down to wait for the intense conversation to be over when he turned the tv on. It was on the channel that Logan and Camille were featured on. Camille watched in amazment as to what she was seeing on the large 48 inch plasma screeen tv.

"Now here's Joshlyn with the latest HollyWood news."

Thanks for the introduction, Molly, we just got a story in about some Big Time Rush and Get back to the Classics soap Opera." Logan Henderson a member of the loved Big Time Rush Band was seen coming to former co-star Camille on Logans former show Big Time Rush that ended a year ago wedding un suspected. There was an argument outside of the chapel with her groom and her ex boyfrined Logan and Camille. Here is live footage from the wedding disaster.

FOOTAGE PLAYS

"One source says Camille got married anyway yet our other source says she and Logan got married instead. In conclusion to that story, the creator of her current show Leah Redford, wants her cut out of the show due to the negative publicity. More on this story later." said the slimy host of once again another Gossip Shop.

"what that's terrible, lies, how could they, that's so untrue." said Camille

"The clearly don't know what hot gossip is." said James pulling his collar up trying to give away that he should be the gossip."

"Great Job Guys." commented 2 people behind them.

Kendall and Ms. Knight were standing behind them, kendall trying to hide the laughter that was kicking him in the stomach. Ms. Knight bumped him to get him to stop and realized that it was silent.

"This is my fault." saidLogan

'Sure is." studdered the surrounding people who weren't making the vibes floating in the room anymore positive.

Logan, Camille, come now! Said Ms. Knight in a deep voice

They walked into another room Camille and Logan sitting next to each other on the cheap chairs on the balcony at Logan's apartment. It was akward and Logan and Camille just wanted to get the hell out of here and wish they were never famous.

" Camille, you lost your job, and have put your self in a difficult situation, now what I want you to do is kiss Logan and forget the pass." advised Ms. Knight

"Excuse me said Camille

But instead of questioning the order Logan kissed her lightly on the lips, what hed been waiting for. Camille didn't respond at first but then kissed back because it reminded her od old times, the times shed missed.

FLASHBACK

_Logan was sitting on the chair alone trying to learn the lyrics to the newest song and couldn't get the layers down in the right key. Today wasn't his day._

_Hey stranger, whats up said Camille welcoming herself to the side of his chair. _

_I can't get the chours right on the new song Gustavo just gave us._

_Well maybe I can help_

_You cant sing Camille, can you?_

_Don't under estimate me Logan_

_Logan handed her one of the sheets with the chorus and they sang the new slow song together in perfect harmony. He had finally got the right key. I guess what he was needing was some support sound in the back ground._

_They stopped singing._

_Were going to remember this someday, when were grown up and have our own house and own kids, and laugh about it. Said Camille chuckling while talking_

_Haha why would be laugh? Them both getting up off the cahir the the pool_

_Oh, I don't know, because Im about too!_

_Then Camille pushed him into the pool. Laughing_

"_Funny." said Logan sideways smiling. Give me a hand up please?"_

_The least I could do said Camille_

_Logan pulled her into the pool laughing so hard he could breath, now it was a day he would laugh. Camille was probably the same way. This was teenage Romance with their own personal flair._

_Haha Good one Logan, your in for it_

_Yeah ok _

Logan realized that he was mouthing the words in his flashback moment. He opended his eyes and saw Ms. Knight and Camille giving his a clueless look. They were obviously confused by logans mouthed words, and muttering. Well atleast Ms. Knight was.

"Oh sorry guys I was jjust." stopped Logan

"You were having a flashback about our such memorable time at the palm woods pool weren't you." sadi Camille with a clever face

" Psh no."

Ms. Knight left, not wanting to leave the fresh air, but knowing her job was done.

"So what does this mean?" said Logan

'"well this means that I love you."

"So were together?"

"Yeah."

They walked back inside and Logan saw Caitlyn.

" Hey Logan, Im sorry but were over, I have a new man."

"Sorry Logan, but she is fine." said James

" She's all yours."

"Thanks man, by the way, really good kisser." Mentioned James

"But we were only gone for like 5 minutes?"

" Your point, don't you think _The Face_, knows what he is doing?"

"James, your not making sense?" said Logan

"You bet I'm not."

James was getting weird gestures around the room, but it did lighten the mood. Everyone had got a slight chuckle of James non sense. Even LoganJ

Big TimeConfusion

I'm walking down the isle, and then I see his face and turn around and think. Should I have done this?

It seems typical, but once you about the 7 chapter there is a twist.

ReviewJ

*I do Not own Big Time Rush*

**AFTER MATH (JUST AN UPDATE NO DIALOUGE)**

Camille was still worried about her job status, where she was living, Josh, and pretty much everything else. Conflicts about this recent event were clouding her mind. The Aftermath was worth the trouble. They always say "Love another while loving one, another shall be the one". Camille gave Josh a call and he just said don't bother calling back. I think he was more mad at the reason that he spent so much money on the wedding for nothing. She just wanted to make him feel better. But he was the past. Her and Logan agreed that they would get through this. Logan invited her to live with him, but she denied, she would wait till they got married. She ended up buying a place a few miles away from Logan in a neighborhood called California Cove.

For her job, she was wanted plenty of places for other caressing jobs. She had the option to either play a comedy called "This and That" or she could play in a teen drama called " Poised and Precious". She went with the comedy. She did have to drive from Los Angeles to San Diego where her show was shot. She started getting in the habit of breaking in the middle of her scenes because it was just that funny.

She was now 22 and pretty much happy, the gossip about her was getting old but there was still a few magazine covers. She shouldn't have cared what people think. This was her life, and it was going to be good.

Her and Logan were great though. Taking it slowand steady. They were picking up where they left up, still being there goofy selves. The only thing she wanted to do is continue her life happily and she was going to that. Logan on the other hand was stabily starting his show back up, Big Time Rush yet the characters and objective of the show was going to be different and more mature. BTR was on it's way to not only being known by teens but now by adults. Logan still lived in the same place and was happy Camille was his. He had been happier. He had also pimped out his apartment tooJ

Things were goin steady and now what?

I'm walking down the isle, and then I see his face and turn around and think…Were together now, but then things get suspicious? Everything was bad, good, then.. Weird

It seems typical, but once you read about the 7 chapter there is a twist.

ReviewJ

*I do Not own Big Time Rush*

**weird.**

Logan had a week off from work, yet the social level Logan was on was very Low. He called Camille and no awnser, just the automatic annoying voicemail box. Logan hadn't visited Camille for a while, they hadn't talked. He went to her house to make sure all suspicions were cleared up

KNOCK-No awnser

He called Jo and everyone he knew, no one was awnsering him. Camille's mother, father, Jo, Lucy, Deliliah, the BTR boys accept Carlos, who was in Miami for the week off to see his family, he hadn't talked to anyone. What was happening, He welcomed himself in and all he saw was his reflection in the long mirrior to the left. He called her name nothing. Went looked in every room. Where could she be? Why was he being avoided?

He drove to James house. He didn't particularly perfer James house. He kept manacines of himself and photos of Ghandi. He had The words James painted on his wall. It was like a memorial for someone who was alive yet that doesn't make sense. He didn't feel like the samrt one right now.

Logan soon saw the note left on James door.

Dear Logan,

I knew you'd be visiting my house looking for me. I'm not at home, I went to Washington to get a better tan with Camille. Don't worry, I wont do anything with your girl friend, she just needed the tan. Bad. Well I will see you later.

James

P.S. Were in the Mt Rainier cabin. the cabin that we use when we go snow boarding

so there is no signal

This didn't make sense

1. You don't go to get a tan in Washington, its cold, not sunny most of the time, damp.

2. Why would Camille go with James?

3. Camille gets burned not tan

4. Why didn't they call before they left

5. Their cabin wasn't in Mt. Rainer

Yet Logan did remember going to a cabin before the bought the one in Mt. rainer

James was up to something. They were up to something. She wasn't cheating I promise that.

Well the only way to figure out, go to the . It was worth it, Logan was worried about Camille. This is WEIRD.

Logan took the long drive to Washington State. Alone driving, he could feel the worry reach it's full potential. It felt in the negative degrees in his Lamborguine, even know the heat was as high as it could go. Logan noticed he gets depressed and Worried really easy.

He finally arrived at the snow filled place. In December (This Month) it was the worst. He parked and saw a lot of cars. None recognizable. He walked in and it looked as if their was a party.

"Excuse me this place is taken." said a guy with jet black hair boy the size of Carlos who looked like Harry Potter

"Now Jack, let the boy come in." said a tan brunette who looked like that girl James always put sun Block on.

"Actually I was looking for 2 people. James and Camille. Their actors on Television. I need to find them, has anyone seen them."

Logan was getting ignored. All he had in view was people kissing, it looked like a co-ed slumber party that got out of hand. They all looked in their early 20's. Most were fair skin, yet some girls were tan.

" Come here boy (brunette grabbing him.)"

Excuse me, Sorry I'm taken, Im looking for her said Logan trying to escape her grip. She had a strong one.

"Oh don't worry honey, if she loved you, you would know where she is." said the drunk brunette.

"Stop, whoever you are." Yelled Logan

He looked to his left, to avoid her getting in his voice, but was surprised to see James.

"JAMES, why did you and Camille just leave like that. You 2 scared me, I trust you, but not that much." scolding James for his mistake. James obviously didn't get a word of it. He wasn't walking right. He, like others, was a bit tipsy. He went to the place where James previously was and saw the Kendall, Jo, and Delilah, and Lucy, and some other random boys whom he did not know.

"Jo, kendall? Where is Camille?" asked Logan

Jo pointed to the window. Logan confused walked over to the window and saw Camille, on the ground. She was paler than usual, and on her side, with a pink lacy tank top and some sophie short. Their was bruises on her right leg, 4 to be exact.

How had all this Happen?

Logan took Camille in his arms. Her icy cold skin, made his heart sink down into his stomach. He took Camille into his car, leaving James tipsy self. Logan took Camille to the Cabin that they had previously bought in Washington, not that nasty old cabin.

Logan waited for hours that seemed like days for Camille to wake up. She could tell logan what was going on. Everything was twisted up. Eventually his love woke up with a deep cough and bloodshot eyes.

Camille, Camille, are you okay?

Logan, Where am I, what are we doing? Said Camille. It seemed as if she had no memory as to why she was laying on the ground back at the cabin with the other strangers.

"Camille were in Washington, in a cabin. I found you on the floor in a cabin full of strangers. What were you and James doing?"

With those words, Camille passed out again. Logan had a hunch. Some one was doing this, behind it. James, Caitlyn, Josh, Carlos, Jo? Logan was so pissed off he had turned to the wall and violently punched it, damaging the wall. Logan hated when things couldn't be awnsered. And this was surley a time that this was happening. At this poin the just wanted to go back to Minnesota to start all over again. Never meeting anyone he currently knows. He hated this life now?

" Is this what Holly Wood does to you!" Logan screamed out loud to himself. "Huh, Huh, WTF are you trying to do, I was happy, god damn it and you ruined it. He was yelling at no one. He wasn't sure who he was yelling at. He was to mad and angered to talk in a normal level. He wasn't suicidal so, he wouldn't do that to Camille, but he did like to catch people behind their dirty schemes and plans… He cussed to himself kicked some things, broke some items and then stopped to hear a knock.

Then Caitlyn walked in…

"Caitlyn what are you doing here, I really don't feel like having visitors, my life's been twisted up when I was happy, now what the hell do you want!"

"Ha Ha Well I'm sorry about your girlfriend, but she deserved it." said Caitlyn smirking at Logan while trying to look seductive which was wasn't working.

"You did this to her?"

" Yeah, Me and James were going up here, even though he wasn't suppose to since he had rehersal, so we I guess you could say invited her.."

" Then why didn't she tell me?" Said Logan

"Because I told her if she did then I was going to do stuff that shouldn't matter to you?" Retorted Caitlyn

" Everything about her matters to me?" You don't even know her, she did nothing to you, you had no reason to do this to her, what gave you the right to just take her."

'Good Question. It may seem that I did it because she stole you, but It wasn't. See, I knew Camille meant a lot to you and I realized that you didn't date me because you liked me, I was just used to get over her, When it didn't even work. So this I guess you could call it.. Revenge? Its your fault, you took something I love (you), so I took something you love (her).Do you get it."

"I don't know what I was thinking when I was dating you, you're a Bi***."

" You must be talking about her. I mean Logan think about it, im way better than her,"

Camille, still lying on the wooden queen size bed had, slowly waking up, attempting to open her eyes to investigate the 6 questions (who, what, when, where, why, How).

Caitlyn, non hesitating stepped up to Logan and pushed him and kissed him. Logan slipped on the ground and Caitlyn followed him and kept kissing him.

"Logan! How could you, what are you doing, why are you kissing her?"

Caitlyn realeased him and looked at Camille deviously as though she had just killed her pray and was going to kill another. Camille was surprised as not knowing Logan would ever do such a thing. And Logan realized he really needed to go to a gym. Caitlyn walked out the door winking at Camille staring at them until she slammed the door. There was a bang. Logan was left with Camille in the small cold Cabin to attempt to convince Camille that he was innocent and had made no move on,= Caitlyn, and knowing Camille, she was usually quite stubborn.

" That was nothing what it looked like Camille." logan, explaining to Camille the situation awnser

" That was everything It looked like, you were kissing her back. I saw you with my eyes!"

"You must have head trama from laying on that floor." said Logan sarcastically

"Logan, How could you do that, I sacrificed Josh for you and you, you went back to HER!"

"No I didn't, she made a move on me cause she still wants me."

" I'm Out of here Logan, maybe I should go back to Josh!"

_Flashback_

" _Don't lie to me Camille." said Logan_

"_About what." Camille said in all honesty_

"_You went to that party with him, I am not stupid."_

"_It was the red carpet, you have to go with someone, It meant nothing!" replyed Camille_

" _I don't believe that."_

"_You should I'm your girlfriend Logan, you should always believe me!"_

" _You cant just not be attracted to someone you were holding hands with and hugging, and who else knows." said Logan being calm, but yelling inside_

"_If you can't believe me then I guess we don't have a good realtionship." said Camille with attitude_

"_I guess we don't." agreed Logan_

" _So what now?"_

" _Lets just get some space away from each other, we have been around each other to much." suggested Logan_

_10 minutes later_

" _I missed you, I;m sorry, can we forget about that, I still love you, that was a stupid fight. Kiss?" said Camille fastly_

"_Kiss." agrred Logan_

"Logan!" cried Camille awnser me!

"I missed you, im sorry, can we forget about that, I still love you, that was a stupid fight. Kiss?" said Logan using Camille previous make up sentence from their teenage dating days.

" No Logan you kissed another girl, you kissed your ex girlfriend." said Camille

"You don't get it Camille!"

"What don't I get?"

" Okay do you know why you're here In Washington?" asked Logan

"Yeah, that Cailtyn basically held me hostage and took me to an insanely awesome party!" answered Camille with enthusiasm

'Is that all, you don't remember lying on the ground." questioned Logan

"No, that didn't happen."

"Yes it did, I drove all the way up to Washington to come and find you cause you were gone and wouldn't awnser phone. James left a note that yall were in Washington. That must have been Caitlyn's note I bet he persuaded James to go and you said she held you basically hostage. Camille she was getting so called _revenge _on me because I dated you again. You must have been like intoxicated (drunk) or got in a fight.

" Did you just call me a drunk? You know I don't drink!" yelled Camille

"Look at your legs there are feirce bruises on your legs, looks like you got in a fight."

" I don't care Im out of here!" screamed Camille.

Camille walked to the door making the squeaky floors creek each time she stepped. As to her surprise, the door was blocked by ice. They were trapped. How did Caitlyn get out… Looks like she didn't

"Oh my gosh." whispered Camille

"What?" said Logan

In the little space that was now filled with the cold Washington State ice, was Cailtyn bleeding on her head from hitting her head into the thick hard ice.

Big TimeConfusion

I'm walking down the isle, and then I see his face and turn around and think. Should I have done this? Then We end up In Washington State.

It seems typical, but once you about the 7 chapter there is a twist. A

ReviewJ

*I do Not own Big Time Rush*

Trapped In the Cold

"She looks knocked out cold." Logan said looking at Caitlyn's bleeding head and tangled up body shape on the icy ground.

Camille did not respond. She was still angered by seeing her so called boyfrined kiss another girl. Camille was screaming inside wanting to go crawl in a hole and cry. Drama, heartbreak, and this type of stuff was not her domain. She never went through this type of stuff. She did it in her comedy show, but not in real life. Surley, her mom wouldn't be happy to see her trapped in the cold with Logan. Camille just starded at Caitlyn's body. She pondered where she should pick it up or just leave her their. Camille considering what she did before and what she had gone through in the last 24 hours, was not going to leave her their.

"Camille talk to me baby!" begged Logan

She went on and ignored him. Then it started coming, The tears were stinging her eyes and the cold tempatures made it worse. She felt lost, she felt like she would had never got into any of this if she would have stayed with Josh. Full of regret, and tears, she went to sit on the bed to wipe the tears away.

"Camille don't cry." Said Logan

"LOGAN, just leave me alone! Do you see whats happened. If I would have stayed with Josh none of this would have ever, ever happened. I wouldn't be trapped in a cabin, with no one knowing were trapped in here. James wouldn't be with random strangers and your friend with benefits on the ground out their wouldn't be knocked out, and the worst part, it just the regret. This is all your fault. Next time I'd appreaciate, when I attempt to get married, don't show up at my wedding and ruin my life all over again." Said Camille with mixed emotions.

Logans heart shaddered into a million pieces.

"Fine, okay. We won't.. Be together, but we do need to get out of here, no one knows where we are, and we don't have signal for phones?" said Logan

" There is snow blocking the door, lets just get remove it or wait." said Camille hopelessly

"Lets start trying to shovel it out of the way"

Camille and Logan woke up Caitlyn and she hopped in her car as fast as she could. Logan and Camille got 2 frying pans to shovel the ice out of the way. They were faced with a cold breeze easing itself through the sides of the snow build up. They through the snow out a 1 foot long window. The decency they felt as they were working did not show in the snow. They soon got tired and alittle goofy. Logan could feel his arms burning from the repeated routine of removing the snow, same fore Camille.

"Stop pushing me Logan!" Laughed Camille and she was trying to get snow before Logan

_Flashback_

"_Its my ice cream!" yelled Camille. _

_Camille \was running swiftly across the room in 2J to stop the boys from stealing her choclate swirly ice cream. They crashed into her and she unraveled the ice cream and surrender due to their continuous tickling. She was sitting in the corner throwing a fake fit and the boys came back and gave her the ice cream, full of playful guilt. Then boys left and logan and Camille sat in the corner sharing the rich melting ice cream._

Camille snapped back out of it. And noticed Logan was just pushing his elbow in front of her on purpose.

"LOGAN!"

"What?" said Logan acting clueless

"Stop It!" said Camille

Logan then slipped on the floor anc grabbed Camille's arm and they both met the floor. Ouch.

"Aw, is my baby ok?" asked Logan making puppy dog face

"I'm not your baby."

"Grrr" growled Logan

"Did you just grrr to me."

'Oh you bet I did Honey." said Logan in a gay voice

"Your going to get it!"

Logan ran to the other side of the cabin and Camille chased him and jumped on his back. Logan dumped Camille on the bed. And Caitlyn was knocked off the bed. Logan was leaning over her and leaned in and kissed Camille on the lips. Camilles lips were soft against Logan's. Camille, mad, did not deny the kiss. She felts the sparks go off in her stomach. It happened every time she kissed him. Logan jumped on the bed and grabbed Camille and brang her body under his. As he was kissing her she ran her fingers up his stmach and back down. As Logan did the same for her.

" You were always the best kisser I knew Camille."

"Oh just shut up and kiss me again.

" No problem there."

Big TimeConfusion

I'm get him back and then I end up on the wooden floors, pale as ice.

It seems typical, but once you about the 7 chapter there is a twist.

ReviewJ

*I do Not own Big Time Rush*

Being Tipsy Doesn't help

"I need to get back home." Remember James after getting off his tipsy strike

"No you don't."

"Get off me I don't even know you." screamed James

James went to the area with signal and attempt to call Camille and Logan but failed.

James was going to drive back to Los Angeles but thought about the fact that they did buy that cabin, so he should check it.

MEANWHILE

It was almost Midnight and Camille was wrapped in Logan's arms as Logan was gliding his hands through her beautiful Hair. He loved Camille no dout about that, and he was determined to marry her someday. He fell asleep next to her and intended it to be like that for eternity.

"Camille, you will always be mine." whispered Logan to his sleeping beauty. Camille turned to him and buried her head to his warm chest and looked up at him.

"I couldn't have said it any better myself." Whispered Camille

They fell asleep to be woken up to a brown haired boy

"Ohhh, did I interrupt something."

Camille and Logan took the covers off their torso and glared at James.

"James?"

"Hey Logan, buddy." said James ignoring the fact that he was being a bit arrogant.

"Yeah Logan, we have people looking for us like our fans, family and her parents." said james

"Can it wait till the morning James."

"No" I don't have anywhere to sleep and its 3:00 am." said James

"Im a free man James now go."

"Dude, you know your famous right, you need to come back to Gustavo."

Camille was still asleep lying their warm against Logan.

"It can wait till the Morning."

"Well I'm leaving,were probably already fired."

"Why the hell does it matter." Logan retorted with fire in his eyes.

"Are you okay Logan?" asked James

"Im fine, can I just go back to bed." Logan fired Back

James dozed off in the morning and had turned the TV the next morning. The obnoxious Holly Wood News report appeared on the television. James was about to change it when he saw his face on the screen.

"Is that you? Said Logan to James because of his confusion.

"Oh my gosh I'm finally on the big screen!" shouted James taking in the pride of being the hottest new celebritie topic. But this topic wasn't so good

"_Hi I'm reporter Janis Smith with breaking news. Known Worldwide, Big Time Rush is a band that is taking over the country with their voice alone. But can they do IT without there 2 beloved bandmates. James Diamond and Logan Mitchell have been reported missing. Sources say they were lst spotted at a cabin in Washington. Now Logan Mitchell was known to have a hidden relationship with Camille Anderson and actress, which she is also missing too. The recent cabin was searched and no one was found. Well give you and update on this later tonight."_

"So were now pernounced missing?" asked Logan

"Obviously." remarked Camille. "We have got to get going, I don't want to get fired, Lets go now!"

They rushed out of the apartment and got into separate cars and headed down to California. They stopped at Roque Records to see the paparazzi crowded around Rouque Record. They tried to ram through the crowd but they were questioned numerous times about personal questions like

"Where were you guys?"

"What happened in the cabins."

"Did you guys run away from HollyWood Together Logan and Camille?"

"James what do you use for your hair?"

And of course James replyed to that, but could not finish cause he was getting pulled through the doors of Rouque Records. This wasn't looking pleasant as they walked through the doors to see Kelly and Gustavo with there arms crossed tightly against there chest.

Big TimeConfusion

I'm walking down the isle, and then I see his face and turn around and think. Should I have done this?

It seems typical, but once you about the 7 chapter there is a twist.

ReviewJ

*I do Not own Big Time Rush*

"WHERE WERE YOU GUYS!"

"We were in Washington, it's a long story, can we get out of the doors the paparazzi can still see us and I think I'm going blind." exclaimed James

"You better be glad I Griffin didn't fire you, he was furious, were furious, we had to make a song with kendall and carlos alone, and they don't harmonize don't harmonize goodd together, I mean you 3 are the stupidest people I've ever met!"

'His stupid ex-girlfriend held us hostage! Sounds ridiculous I know but Its true." responded Camille

'Camille leave to the Palm Woods I need to have a little talk with the boys, use the backdoor, tell there ar Rouzue Records.

After Camille left Griffin walked through the shinny glass doors to find a situation that he could make even worse than it already was.

"Well, Well, Well, If it isn't the run aways who lost me more than 100,000 dollars. What to do with you guys. Maybe I shoud fire You? Maybe I should throw you out to the paparazzi, or maybe I should cutt your butts off and put them in my office! Yeah that sounds good."

With that being said James crossed his hand over his perfectly shaped back side and let out a small yelp of desperateivity.

"Griffin, I think this make there publicity up, if we throw James and Logan into the Paparazzi they will be on the front cover of every teen magazine." Said Kelly

"Freight Train throw the dogs into the paprazzi and leave them there till they learn there lesson." commanded Gustavo

"See now everyones Happy, now I'm going to ruin someones day, bye." Griffin exited with a grin.

James and Logan were thrown into the paparazzi to fin Camille already in the middle of it. Logan went to hover over Camille and try to manage the way out of the crowd but it was to strong and they just awnsered the questions going off topic if it was certaintly something they didn't want to awnser. They all rode home to the palm woods to find already in the lobby with Kendall, and Josh?

"Where were you guy?. You almost got Kendall and Carlos fired. Ecspecially you logan, this is something I never thought you would do." Said

"But we don't live here so it doesn't matter, were old enough to go where we want to go." retorted James

"But me and Katie live here, and I think I at least deserve to know where my babies are. To have yall just go missing like that is frightening. Its not like yall to just leave like that, its just not the boys I know."

"Well were here now and were all about to go back to our places." informed Logan to

"Okay, but don't go running off like that again."

Before Logan went home he saw Camille and Josh talking in the corner with a lot of hand gestures, and in a way it started to worry Logan. He pulled himself over there, hearing there voices getting louder and louder.

"I just had to see, how you were, I wanted to see if he hurt you." sad Josh, trying not to look into camilles eyes.

"Excuse me! I would never hurt her, I love her what the hell are you talking about! If anyone's to hurt her it's you. No wonder Camille wanted me more than you. I don't assume the wrong things like you do. She is my life."

"I am?"

"Of course you are Camille, why do you think I went looking for you when you were gone. I was so worried. I loved you and I had to know you were okay, now lets go back to your place and leave this son of a bitch here." sad Logan

You could see the slightest tear form in Josh's eye, yet there was nothing Camille could do for him. She loved Logan, but hated hurting people she loved, but she loved Logan more

Remember Love never dies, for anyone.

Logan and Camille drove back to his place instead of her place and sat down together on his couch and ate some ice cream. After they were finished someone was alittle messy with there ice cream

"Camille, you've got alittle something right there." Said Logan

Camille tried to wipe it off but ended up making it even bigger than it already was.

"Oh my Camille."

\


End file.
